


Playing with Fire

by cydonian_texts



Category: Utopia (TV 2013)
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Harry Goodsir - Freeform, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swearing, The Terror, The Utopia Experiments, Unprotected Sex, Utopia, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, lee utopia, reader insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cydonian_texts/pseuds/cydonian_texts
Summary: The only things you have in mind for tonight are drinking and dancing. But accidentally meeting Lee, one of your coworkers, adds a new set of fun activities to do on a Friday night.
Relationships: Lee (Utopia) x Female Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Playing with Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wanted to write a long time ago when I watched this amazing show for the first time, and I promise this is not as boring as the summary. I just suck at writing them without giving out too much.  
> Anyway, this is for all the Lee (Paul Ready) fans out there. I hope you enjoy it ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Friday night. You’re standing in a dark corner of some club, sipping nonchalantly from your glass, savoring the bittersweet flavor of your Gin and Tonic. Usually, you would be at home mixing your own drinks and chilling on the sofa to the tunes of your favorite music, but today was different. Call it gut feeling or whatever you like, but some invisible force was pushing you to go outside, find some underground club where no one would care about you, have a few drinks… and so you did.

So far, everything is going better than you thought it would. The place is almost dark except for some lights here and there; the music is loud and bassy, making your guts vibrate with every beat and getting you into some kind of reassuring trance. You smile to yourself as every single one of your worries disappear into the ether.

With one more sip of your glass, you decide it's time for a little fresh air. You walk through the dancefloor, gently pushing people away. Bodies squishing together to the rhythm of the music as you try to make your way to the door, away from the asphyxiating atmosphere inside the club.

Once you step outside, the freezing night air makes you gasp and shiver. It feels like a whole different world, almost completely quiet but for the muffled sound of the music escaping through the walls of the old looking building. Noticing that you weren’t the only one who needed to take a break, you walk to the back of the club, hoping to find some dark and empty spot where you can finally breathe and give your ears a little rest.

The cold brick wall feels strangely pleasant against your back when you lean against it. Tossing your empty glass away, you close your eyes, letting yourself get lost in the reinvigorating embrace of the chill breeze.

“Hey, you! I wasn’t expecting to see you here.” A very kind and soothing male voice abruptly overlaps the softened pulsation of the bass.

You gasp, turning your head around to face the man standing a couple of meters away from you. If you didn’t know him, you would probably either flip him off or punch him in the face for giving you such a shock, but you do know him and what he is capable of; having your guard up seems the only right thing to do.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t want to scare you.” The man says, closing the distance between both of you as he gives you a sweet apologetic smile. No one would ever think that such a handsome and charming man could be one of the most dangerous men you’ve ever crossed path with, but looks can be very deceiving.

“What are you doing here, Lee?” You say, preparing every muscle in your body to either fight or flight.

Lee snorts. “Relax, Y/N.” He says while taking a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. “We are on the same team, remember?” Lee adds, raising his eyebrows and innocently smiling like he didn’t know the reason behind your reaction.

In almost two years of working as an assassin for The Network, you and Lee have barely shared a couple of words. Most of the time, it comes to a simple “hi” when you accidentally meet in the HQ’s halls. All you know about him is that he and his partner Arby are the most skilled, cold-blooded, and twisted hitmen under Millner’s command. With that in mind, the fact that he’s now talking to you like you’re his best friend seems quite off, to say the least.

“Think I didn’t hear your answer.” You say, staring into his eyes, keeping every muscle in your face relaxed. You might be playing with fire, but don’t pretend to let it burn you to a crisp without fighting back.

“I just came to have a drink and listen to some music… Didn’t think the night was storing me such a pleasant surprise.” Lee replies calmly as his eyes move gradually from your face to your feet and back up.

“Yeah? What kind of surprise?” Your eyes, never leaving his as you move closer, showing him you’re also no-one to mess with. Almost wishing he strikes first. Your heart beats fast, pumping in your ears; your fists clenched with anticipation.

“Well… I ran into you.” Lee answers in a low voice. The gentle expression displayed early on his face disappears. His eyes focus on your mouth as he moves towards you, forcing you to step back until you hit the cold hard wall behind you. His body barely centimeters away from yours.

His sudden proximity makes your head spin. These could be your last moments, this might be the last time you fill your lungs with air and feel the wind on your skin; then, why aren’t you running away? What are you waiting for? The answer appears simple as you remember all those times you found yourself ogling Lee from afar when he didn’t notice. ‘Dangerous’ falls short when trying to describe him, but that never stopped you from getting hot every time you see him.

“I’m not gonna hurt you. I promise.” Lee’s hot whiskey-scented breath hits your face. His eyes meet yours before moving down to your lips, silently asking for your consent.

As much as you try to control the burning desire building up in your body, it becomes more unbearable by the second. In your profession, you’re not entitled to make mistakes or take unnecessary risks, but right now, it doesn’t matter. Being so close to Lee is driving you mad from arousal, and your body soon wins the battle against your common sense.

Heavily breathing, you close the distance between you and Lee until your lips are pressed against his. The hitman lets out a soft sigh once you begin gently caressing his cheeks. He moves his hands to your sides, running his fingers along your ribs and trailing circles with his fingertips on them. His touch is more tender and caring that you would expect from someone who’s made a name for himself as a vicious torturer.

Chills travel through your body from the feeling of his mouth against yours. His hands, leisurely massaging your torso, your lips moving in perfect synchrony, unhurriedly exploring every millimeter of each other’s mouths. Soft sighs of pleasure filling the air around you.

Absentmindedly, you let your hands slip slowly to his neck, feeling his quickened pulse and his muscles twitching under your light touch. Lee growls against your mouth as your hands continue moving along his chest, his arms, his shoulders, kneading and teasing him. You can’t help but notice how well built his body is, despite him having a slim silhouette. You wish you could strip him naked and feel his skin against yours. The mere thought of it increasing the tickling sensation between your legs.

The arousal almost palpable in the air makes it easy to notice how eager both of you are to fuck each other senseless. But you know pretty well that this might be the first and last time that you’d able to do so, which is why the two of you intend to make this moment last as long as possible. However, you and Lee are ticking bomb threatening to blow at any second.

Moved by his growing thirst, Lee licks your bottom lip, letting out a dark predatory chuckle when you cannot suppress an eager whimper. His hands began moving down you back, and you tremble with expectancy before they place on your buttocks, squeezing them firmly. He can feel himself growing inside his pants with every pleasing sound that comes out of your mouth, and every touch of your avid hands is like a torturing jolt of pleasure.

Desperate for more of this spellbinding thrill, Lee kisses his way to your neck in a painfully slow pace, pressing you tightly against his body. Your fingers tangle on his hair, and you let out a moan as he sucks at a quite sensible spot, savoring your salty skin.

“Shhh. Someone’s gonna hear us.” Lee’s deep voice makes you instantly tilt your head back, exposing your neck to him.

The wet sounds coming from Lee’s mouth as he continues kissing your neck, combined with his aroused sighs, stimulate your mind and body in a way you didn’t think possible. You’ve never been so focused on anything in your life like you are now on the swarm of intoxicating sensations you’re experiencing with Lee. Your previous sex encounters couldn't be compared to this moment, since what you feel for the hitman is way more lascivious and feral than anything you’ve felt for anyone before.

As the last speck of patience leaves your body, you bring Lee back to your mouth and kiss him fiercely. The hitman places a hand on your nape as he deepens the kiss. Tongues dancing and swirling together as your bodies squeeze against each other with desperation; Lee´s hard cock pressing against your thigh, and the pulsating sensation between your legs begging for relief. You lift one of your legs, putting it around Lee’s waist, who instantly gets your hint and begins grinding against you, rubbing your clit with his covered hard-on. Both of you gasp breaking the kiss; foreheads pressed together as you both pant and moan with every roll of Lee’s hips.

“Fuck, Lee… You’re so damn hard.” You pant, grabbing his ass and pulling him closer to you. The hitman opens his eyes and tilts his head back to look at you. Your half-lidded gazes meet, and just like yours, the man’s grey eyes are full of lust and animal desire waiting to be sated. Lee smiles mischievously before getting lost in your mouth again.

Eager to take things further, you let a hand wander down to Lee’s pants, unzipping them without hesitation and taking the hitman’s stiff cock in your hand. Lee let out a deep growl as your fingers wrap around his shaft, gently scrubbing his tip on your clothed core.

“Someone’s needy, huh?” Lee groans, closing his eyes as you move your hand up and down along his length, making sure you do it excruciatingly slow.

“Shut up.” You reply, licking your lips as you take a better look at the man’s erection while your hand works on it. The sight is so overwhelmingly erotic that it takes an incredible amount of will power to stop you from getting rid of your pants and impale yourself with his member.

“Yeah. Just like that, love.” He whispers before kissing you again, moaning against your lips as you slowly stroke him.

Delicately, you begin to spread his own pre-cum along his shaft to aid your movements. You continue teasing him, gradually increasing the pressure of your hand on it, and rubbing his head with your thumb to go down again. Lee’s breathing turns shallower by the second, and his muffled moans become louder. Eventually, he can take it any longer and breaks the kiss, placing his forehead on your cheek.

“Fuck…Wait, Y/N.” Lee lets out a long growl. “You’re gonna... make me come if you… keep it like that.” He says while trying to put himself together. You nod and let go of him. Bringing your attention to his neck, you slowly lick up to his earlobe, sucking and nibbling at it, noticing how his body trembles from arousal.

“Would you turn around for me, love?” Lee asks in a low husky tone, lightly brushing his lips against your ear, emphasizing his words with a roll of his hips. You moan and obey, putting a hand on the wall and placing your forehead against it; eyes shut with anticipation, your whole body aching for him.

A delighted chuckle comes out of the hitman’s mouth. He places his hands on your shoulders, gently squeezing and massaging them with his thumb, before moving them down your sides to grab your hips firmly, bringing himself to you. His chest pressed against your back, his hot breath on your ear. Lee kisses your neck as he unzips your pants, putting his hand inside your panties. His tongue swirling against your skin as two fingers begin rubbing your throbbing clit. You let out a pitched moan arching your back with pleasure, resting your head against Lee’s shoulder, as his fingers circle your nub skillfully.

“That good, love?” Lee asks, already knowing the answer. Another long moan from you reasserts his thoughts. Carefully, Lee slides two fingers inside your dripping entrance, his palm remaining in contact with your clit, as he wishes to stimulate you as much as possible.

“Oh, look how wet you are.” He growls breathlessly. His fingers undulate inside of you until he reaches that spot you were dying for him to find.

“Lee… Fuck!... Please… Don´t stop.” You moan desperately as a tingling sensation builds up inside you. You keep your eyes squeezed shut, one hand tangled in Lee’s hair while the other guides his remaining hand to cup one of your breasts. It doesn’t take long until you reach your orgasm, panting and moaning as the pressure is finally released in an explosion of pure bliss.

“Don’t think is all over, love.” Lee says once you come down from your orgasm. Both of his hands resting now on your chest. “You know I won’t be done until I make you scream.” He warns you.

The hitman’s words and the deep hoarse tone of his voice make you shudder. The tickling sensation and the heat between your legs gradually coming back as Lee caresses your breasts. He pinches your nipples over the fabric of your clothes and leaves wet kisses on your neck; nibbling and sucking in such a delicious way, you could swear he’s able to read your thoughts.

Lee pulls your pants down just enough to expose your butt to him; the soft skin of his member slightly brushing against yours makes you sigh with urgency. The hitman notices your frustration and begins running the tip of his fingers over the inner part of your thighs and up to your wet folds, spreading them apart.

“Are you ready for me, love?” Lee says, closing his eyes and nuzzling against your nape, hypnotized by the smell of your hair.

“I am... Damn, Lee… Do it now.” Your impatient whimper makes him chuckle.

With no intention of extending your wait, Lee places one of his hands on your lower belly, while the other takes hold of your hips. With a long-drawn-out growl, the hitman pushes himself slowly inside your soaked entrance. You cover your mouth, trying not to scream as you feel how every inch of his cock fills you and stretches your silky walls.

“Fuck, Y/N… you feel better… than I’ve ever imagined.” Lee huffs as he begins his thrusting, first pulling out, then going all the way back in at an agonizing pace. His heavy breathing on your nape and the vibration of his chest every time he groans makes you quiver.

“You’ve thought… a lot about me, then?” You ask while deliberately clenching your lower muscles around his shaft, smiling to yourself as you hear the surprised whine coming out of his mouth.

“More… then I’d like… to admit, love.” He replies, letting a hand finding its way under your shirt, stroking your abdomen, and making you gasp with delight at how soft his hands are. Once he has found the right pace, Lee’s fingers move back to your clit, gently tapping on it as he continues pushing into you, pleasingly hitting that spot that makes you melt. Lust can be such a powerful drug when you let it take control over your body, your decisions, your common sense…

“Lee...oh... Fuck me harder… Please!” You desperately beg when it all is becoming too much to handle. The hitman obeys driven by his own need, mercilessly pounding into you. He bites your neck as his own mind goes blank, submitting to a wild desire, strong enough to numb his logic.

Trembling, Lee’s hand reaches for your neck and wraps around it. His thrusts become gradually erratic; his hand leaves your nub to grab on your hips as his rigid cock plunge vigorously into your wetness. The hitman’s breathing turns irregular and shallow; his breathless curses accompanying your increasingly louder moans.

Suddenly, the flame burning inside of you grows bigger and bigger. Your legs began to shake, and your muscles tense when you reach the peak, screaming out Lee’s name as a powerful burst of ecstasy invades you. With a last strong push, Lee reaches his own climax releasing himself inside of you, and putting his arms around your waist, holding you tight while your orgasms wear out. A brief moment later, Lee kisses your neck one more time, slowly pulling out of you, resting his head on the back of yours until both of you can breathe normally again.

Once your body reconnects with your mind, you adjust your clothes and turn around to face Lee, meeting his eyes again. For a brief moment, none of you says a word as your minds are busy trying to assimilate what just happened while also attempting to decipher each other thoughts.

“Wanna go back inside? Drinks on me.” He finally says in a gentle tone, smiling expectantly.

“Sure!” You answer, smiling back at him and leading the way.

Consequences, if there’s any, must be taken into account, and you both know that. Your little encounter could affect your minds in ways you don’t even expect, and subsequently, your jobs could also be at risk. But you silently agree that right now is not the best moment to discuss such serious matters. For now, the only thing that should concern both of you is what drink are you gonna order at the bar.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to dark techno and it was quite a ride. Somehow that type of music suits Lee pretty well... I guess.
> 
> Well I hope you had a great time reading this little one shot and would love to read your thoughts on it.


End file.
